After the fair
by neevyt
Summary: After a few questions I have decided to carry on with Niamh
1. Chapter 1

**Once in the console room the lizard woman of Paternoster Row slumped onto the chair defeated.**

**"What is it?" The Doctor sat next to Vastra, who looked around and saw there was no Clara. "She's gone to the kitchen, then is going to sleep. We have managed to wear them out." Vastra just nodded.**

**"I was sure there was something odd about that ape. But I was wrong. If I can't tell if a simple human is normal how am I supposed to tell if there are any criminals." Vastra held her head in her hands and shook her head.**

**The Doctor placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "You were right Vastra." This caused her to sit straight up and stared angrily at the man.**

**"What do you mean!?" she hissed.**

**"She's not a normal human. And that's all you need to know." But this didn't settle Vastra.**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**"Spoilers."**

"Spoilers!? What exactly do you mean by spoilers?" The Doctor got up and laughed as he skipped around the console.

Vastra was on her feet like a shot and following him around the room. "I demand you tell me. I am not one of your play things Doctor. There is something about that ape… You must tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Relaxation **

Niamh stood in the tent after Clara had said goodbye thinking over what had just happened. Her shoulder twitches again, she saw her co-workers coming back into the grounds on the ambulance. They both jumped out of the cab once the vehicle was in place. "Many patients while we were gone?" James enquired. Niamh thought about telling them about the strange group of four but soon decided against is as there was no paperwork.

"Not a single one. Thank God." The girl took note of the amount of spectators, "Do you mind if I have a small break?"

"Why would we mind?" Rees laughed as he settled into the closest chair, Niamh laughed as well and decided to walk towards the toilets.

But her curiosity got the better of her. She knew that group… they just didn't know her. Yet. She decided to walk around the hidden courtyard to find where the group had gone.

Her phone had gone off;

_Has is happened?_

Niamh was swiftly brought out of her world, "Ow!" she rubbed her head and looked up. There it was. A big. Blue. Box. She placed her hand on the closest panel and rubbed her finger across it. "I knew it."

She pocketed her phone and walked around the box tracing each panel, noting all the different bumps on her fingers. She stopped when she came face to face with the front door, "Hmmm… there's no mark." She gets onto her knees and looks at the bottom right panel, she takes in a deep breath and immediately frowns. "Too early. Damn it!" She closes her eye as she twitches, fiddling with her necklace and shakes her head.

Unfortunately she didn't hear the door open and a hand touched her shoulder. The touch made her jump significantly and she fell onto her bum, "It's alright." Niamh smiles up at the man searching his eyes but she can't find what she was looking for. She shook her head and stood up. "I'm sorry Sir, I should get back to work." She nods sadly towards The Doctor and turns to walk back to the first aid tent.

The Doctor smiled sadly towards the girl as he watched the girl walk towards the bathroom. "Was that her?" Vastra hissed as the man closed the door and walked back towards the console.

"Yes it was Vastra." Vastra noted the sound of sadness in his voice as he faced the screen of the TARDIS console.

"What is it Doctor?" the woman stood next to the man and looked up at the screen. There she saw Niamh walking away from the TARDIS head hung low, looking like she was wiping away tears. The site made Vastra sigh, as much as she wanted to be angry towards this young ape she just couldn't as she watched the uniformed girl walk away. "Who is she?"

But The Doctor didn't answer; he just turned the screen off and walked back towards the medical bay. "We should probably check on Jenny."

Niamh walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She tried to smile but she couldn't even force it, she took her phone out of her pocket.

_Yes_

Was all she could type on the keys. She looked into the mirror once more, shaking her head she walked into the toilet stall. Locking the door with one hand she felt around her necklace for her pendant. She took a deep breath and pressed the small button and let go of the air she had been holding. Niamh stretched her arms in front of her and bent her neck from side to side listening to the bones crack. She smiled as she touched her head and began laughing.


End file.
